J'te l'dis quand même
by alinemcb54
Summary: OSSongficYaoi et victoire au balafré pour avoir réussi à abattre gueule de serpent juste à cause de son haleine du matin… ta gueule Dray, et embrassemoi HPDM


**J'te l'dis quand même**

On aurait pu se dire tout ça  
Ailleurs qu'au café d'en bas,

Sur une table, deux jeunes gens, embués par la fumées des cigarettes, n'osent se regarder dans les yeux. Le brun touille distraitement son café, déjà froid. Le blond, regarde sans les voir les passants de ce matin là.

Que t'allais p't êt' partir

Leurs destinées sont déjà tracées, leurs routes sont établies et aujourd'hui leurs chemins vont se perdre.

Et p't êt' même pas rev'nir,

Et dans le sang, la peur et la violence, deux corps se battent sans relâches, ensemble, contre, jusqu'à la mort.

Mais en tout cas, c' qui est sûr,  
C'est qu'on pouvait en rire.

_« et victoire au balafré pour avoir réussi à abattre gueule de serpent juste à cause de son haleine du matin… ta gueule Dray, et embrasse-moi »_

Alors on va s' quitter comme ça,

Sans un regard, sans un mot, le blond déposa de la monnaie sur la table, le brun en rajouta. C'étais leur truc à eux, l'un l'addition, l'autre le pourboire, c'était leur truc… à eux.

Comme des cons d'vant l' café d'en bas.

Les clefs de leur petit appartement commun avaient été rendues le matin même. Ils ne regarderaient plus ensembles, le coucher sur la Tamise, les joueurs de pétanque dans la lumière de l'aube, Roger qui rangeait les tables…

Comme dans une série B,  
On est tous les deux mauvais.

Et eux à qu'on avait forcé à devenir les meilleurs, les plus endurants, les plus performants, loupait leur train de retour. Ils essayent, sans le vouloir vraiment, de paraître ce qu'ils n'étaient plus, deux jeunes gens, amoureux et plein d'avenir.

On s'est moqué tellement d' fois  
Des gens qui faisaient ça.

Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se quitter, de tout se dire et de rien se cacher, de ne pas faire la bêtise des autres, qu'eux ils y arriveraient.

Mais j' trouve pas d' refrain à notre histoire.

Y a eu des hauts, des bas, des moments de douleur, de chaleur. On ne peut pas résumer tout ça….

Tous les mots qui m' viennent sont dérisoires.

Insupportable serpent, adorable ange, fouine sauteuse, mon amour…

J' sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dit,

La première fois se fut lors de notre union, depuis je n'ai jamais cessé…

Mais j' te l' dis quand même...

Aujourd'hui est la fin de tout…

je t'aime.

J' voulais quand même te dire merci

Pour toutes ces fois ou tu m'as bercé au creux de la nuit, pour tout ces sorts que tu ne m'as pas lancés, pour tes sourires quand je vais mal, pour le petit-déjeuner le matin, pour ne pas me demander ou j'étais…

Pour tout le mal qu'on s'est pas dit.

Les injures et les coups-bas que tu ne m'as pas donnés, les regards noirs quand je revenais la robe en sang, pour la marque sombre au milieu de mon bras que tu chassais de tes baisers.

Certains rigolent déjà.

Lucius était en délire quand il l'apprit, Ginny refaisait son mariage avec moi

J' m'en fous, j' les aimais pas.

J'les ai chassés de ma vie pour ne plus être qu'à toi

On avait l'air trop bien.  
Y en a qui n' supportent pas.

Parce que notre amour était trop beau, que je ne voulais pas le voir sans toi. Tant pis pour eux s'ils étaient aveugles.

Mais j' trouve pas d' refrain à notre histoire.

5 ans de vie commune, 5 ans de guerre, et nous n'étions jamais dans le même camp…

Tous les mots qui m' viennent sont dérisoires.

Affreux griffondor, mon chevalier charmant, Potty le balafré, mon amour…

J' sais bien qu' j' l' ai trop dit,

J'ai croisé tes yeux, tu m'as remis sur pied, tu es reparti dans la bataille, je te l'ai crié

Mais j' te l' dis quand même...

Voici la fin de la bataille.

je t'aime.

* * *

Note : Premier cadeau pour ma jo-chou et son 17ème anniversaire, je pense avoir bien réussi l'histoire si vous avez la musique J'te l'dis quand même de Patrick Bruel, je vous conseille de l'écouter avec. Il était aussi accompagné de dessins de HP/DM... 

Allez aussi lire les histoires de Jo, Sara Ambre (ds mes favorith Authors), c'est une auteur de talent !


End file.
